Vortex
by peekaboo789
Summary: Ro Abel allways thought she was a normal girl prone to static electrictity. Remembering nothing of her life before her sixth birthday she finds that normal, is not the word to discribe her. OCxSpeedy


Prologue

George Abel was a middle aged and most ordinary man, living the most ordinary life in Jump City. Every morning he'd wake up, take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, and ultimately bush his teeth before heading out to work as an accountant. But this morning, as dull as it seemed, would change this simple man's life for ever.

"Are you sure you won't need your umbrella today dear?" May Abel asked with a fretful look plastered across her wrinkling skin, her eyebrows furrowing in dismay.

"No, May, I'll be fine." George answered, his voice reassuring as he watched his anxious wife's grip tighten around the umbrella's handle. May was always like this, ever since she found out she couldn't have children. She thought that because of her problem, George would leave her, so she tried her best to make up for it by being the 'perfect wife'. George gave his tiny wife a kiss on the cheek and grabbed his heavy briefcase, making his way out the door to catch the bus. He then quickly turned to his wife and said, "A little rain won't hurt anybody."

"Yes, but a bolt of lightning can kill!" May answered back, slowly forcing her self to wave and smile. It was hard for George to part with his anxiety prone wife, but he had to in order to support her.

* * *

George took his last couple steps to the bust stop and sighed, glancing at his watch. Five minutes late, as always. He took a seat on the bench and glanced up at the graying sky, a frown growing across his face. A little twinge in his heart told him that something just wasn't right about those clouds. They seemed too...different. He couldn't quite place just what was the problem, but he knew that this rain wasn't like any other. As he looked up at the odd clouds he began to feel a couple stray droplets of rain his is face and shoulders. He gently wiped the rain off his cheek with two fingers, gasping slightly at the odd colors of green and yellow mixed with the clear water.

"Acid rain, maybe?" He mumbled, not noticing his close friend (and co-worker) James Davis taking a seat next to him.

"Hell, rain again?! This has got to be the third day in a row!" James grumbled, taking off his hat and closing his umbrella. James was a tall, and well built African American man who George had met in High school. George was always bullied as a kid, and one day James decided to intervene with George's annual lunch money beat down by the school bullies, ultimately saving the boy. And ever since then the two have been insufferable.

"Yes, but don't you think that this rain is a little...bazaar?" George said, showing his friend the yellow and green mix. James glanced down at the rain and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see anything?" James patted Georges back and sighed. "May's got you all stressed out. I know just how you feel. Ann's been riding my case since Cherri was born. I swear, Its hard enough at work but its like a zoo at my place."

George took off his slightly bent glasses and cleaned them with his handkerchief. "At least you have a kid. May's to depressed right now to even think of anything else but kids. I feel bad for her since there is nothing I can do."

"Well, have you ever thought of adopting?" James asked, placing his hat back on as the bus pulled in. George rose to his feet and reached into his pocket for change.

"I have, but its really complicated. Wouldn't it be nice if a child just fell from the sky?"

James laughed and walked into the bus. "When its raining children, I'll give you my Ferrari."

"Alright, its a bet."

* * *

The day slowly ticked by for George and James. Worked seemed to never end, even to the point that the hands of the clock finally reached 6:00 pm. George stood from his chair and gathered his things, glancing out side at the odd rain that, not once, had wavered its pour. How no one else couldn't see the yellow and green rain was an even bigger mystery. It was like the clouds were pouring colored paint and no one noticed. It was so bazaar that George found himself starring.

"Hey, you ready to go...George?" James asked, shocking the man out of his dream like state. "You don't look so good, are so feeling okay?" He asked, placing a hand on Georges shoulder. George brushed him off and cleared his thought.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine. I've just got one of those creepy feelings, 'y'know?" George chuckled nervously. James smiled in relief and laughed.

"Yeah, I know, like the time I left the pot on the oven!. Man, was Ann pissed~" James laughed, his cellphone vibrating in his back pocket. He pulled it out and groaned. "Ann." George smiled and continued to grab his things. "Yes. Yes. I got it. Suuuure. Okay, love you too, bye."

George glanced up at his friend in question.

"I've got to go to the store, Cherri used up the last of the diapers. Sorry I can't stay." James's groan growling louder. George chuckled and patted James on the back.

"Its okay, I was planning on getting May that old vintage radio that sits in the window of the antique shop anyway." He snapped his brief case shut and shook James's hand. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye."

* * *

George missed the bus home after grabbing the radio and headed his way home. The odd rain had yet to stop and was now soaking his cloths to the bone. He quietly cursed at himself for not taking the umbrella that May had offered. "Would've saved me allot of trouble...." He sighed, looking up at the clouds. Another roll of thunder, followed by flashes of lightning made George jump. The storm was getting worse and he did not want to see how bad it could get. He put the radio under his arm and began sprinting, not knowing that the rod was sticking out the box like a lightning rod. Another roll and flash sprang down from the sky. George's eyes widened as he watched the snake like light slither from the sky and attach its self to the rod George let out a yelp before instantly being thrown from the lighting across the street, knocking the man out cold as his wife's radio lay in a puddle, playing classical music.

* * *

"Ugh..."

Eyes.

"Ouch."

Such..big eyes?

George slowly gained his normal vision as he stared up at the face of a tiny little girl no older than fives years of age. She had dark auburn hair and large blue eyes that gave off a most interesting gaze, as if she was studying the man in front of her and her cloths, they were not like anything he had ever seen. George yelped in surprise and sat up. The little girl continued to gaze at the man, not showing any emotion at all.

"W-why, hello...there? Um, did you see what happened to me?" George asked, rubbing the bump on his head. The little girl cocked her head and pointed to the sky, which had now cleared to a night sky. It was so weird that first the rain, and now, this little girl was telling him he got shocked by lightning. "..you don't talk much do you...?"

"Ah..." The little girl squeaked, running behind George and picking up the battered radio. It was all beat up and some parts were even missing. She handed the radio to the man and sat down cross legged. George nodded a small thanks and looked around the city. There was no one around except him and the girl. Where were her parents? Why was she out so late? So many questions ran through his head before noticing the little girl had taken the radio and was now messing with it.

"H-Hey, thats for my wife...?!" George stood in amazement as he observed the little girl begin to rearrange and fix the radio. It was amazing. "Hah...where are you from...?"

Again, with out looking at George she pointed to the sky. George had heard of this sort of thing happening here in Jump City. Children with amazing powers and such...

"Heheh, you know what this means?" George laughed. The girl looked up and cocked her head. "This means I get a Ferrari."

To be continued...


End file.
